Geisha Kiddom
by mille feuille marzipan
Summary: Chipp finds yet another videotape! Only this one's got our favorite glasseswearing geisha. Part II of the 'Childhood Video' arc. This one's probably lamer than the first


Okay all. This is the sequel to 'Mixed Tape' second part of the 'Childhood Video' Arc. As usual, I don't own Guilty Gear. That is the property of Sammy

Geisha Kid-dom

"Hm..." We join Chipp Zanuff, who is in the attic, searching for something interesting. Anything intersting at all. With this, we can safely assume that the American ninja is conquered by the foremost dangerous enemy there is...boredome.

"Geez...There's absolutely nothing to do in this house." he mused, "Anji's reading, Baiken's...well, she's doing whatever the hell she does and Axl's just...here"

The former drug addict sighed and rummaged through some boxes. He opened one of the cubical cardboard figures and blew the dust away from whatever they were covering. He then found a video that was labeled 'Anji Mito: Childhood'. Curiosity getting the better of him, he picked up the tape and smiled like a five-year-old who was about to get a really good present.

"To watch or not to watch. That is the question." he said. After two seconds of thinking he concluded, "Definitely watch!"

So the albino took off the label and ran down the stairs into the hallway. He gained speed and ran even faster to the living room, where the two Japanese and one British were currently placed. Once there, he slid to a stop and the law of inertia took over, thus making him keep miving forward and crashing into Axl.

"Ow! Geez, Chipp! You ran like you were being chased by a herd of buffalo!" he commented, "What's the rush?"

"I just wanted all of us to watch a video." he said

"Is it your stupid hentai vids again?" Baiken asked

"Nope. It's probably something you're all going to enjoy and find entertaining."

"Well...do you know what it's about?" Anji asked

"Not really. All I know is that it could be funny."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Axl asked, "Pop it in, m'man!"

"You got it!" Chipp went to the T.V. and VCR and put the tape in. They all waited for something to go on screen. Just then, a pair of brown eyes appeared.

-------

"Hey Nii-san," he called, "What is this?"

"That, my dear outoto, is a video camera."

"Why's there a blinking red light?"

"That mean's it's recording."

"Recording, huh?" the camera zoomed out a bit and the figure is now seen. He had dark, messy brown hair, brown eyes that were with glasses, a blue yukata and a pair of sandals. The boy then stuck his tounge out playfully, "See how they like that."

"Anji, stop playing around."

"C'mon Nii-san, I was only having fun."

-------

"It's Anji!" Axl shouted. The blue-clad geisha covered his face with his hands, as he was embarrassed.

"Aw, look at the cute little Mito!" the redhaired samurai teased, lightly pulling on the man's cheek. He brushed her hand away.

"Shut up..."

"Hey look!"

"Huh?"

-------

"Gah! I hate these glasses!"

"Stop complaining, outoto." his older brother said, "You'll have to wear them."

"But Aboji-nii, they make me look weird and they keep sliding off!" As if that were a signal, the boy's glasses slipped to the tip of his nose. He pushed it back in aggrivation with his middle finger, "See?"

"Anji, deal with it." Aboji said, "It's not my fault that you spend too much time reading, especially in the dark. It's your fault you ruined your own eyesight."

"Chikuso..."

"Anji! Watch your mouth!"

"Oops...Gomen nasai, Nii-san."

Aboji sighed, "Ah, what the hell. As long as you don't say it in front of kaa-san and tou-san, you're in the clear."

"Really?"

"I guess."

"Yes!" he said to himself

-------

"...What are these Tou-san?" the young boy asked

"They're the Zessen fans, Anji."

"Fans?" he asked

His father nodded. He got up and stood on a rock. Just then, a red and yellow striped background (coutesy of Aboji) appeared and he raised his fist high

"Fans are for women, Tou-san!" he stated with self-confidence, "I am a man!"

...Although his confidence didn't last when he leaned over the top of the rock too much and fell down.

"Itai!" he cried. The laughter of Aboji can be heard from behind the camera, "Shut up!...Hey! The camera's blinking! Nii-san! Gimme the camera!"

"No way, outoto! I'm gonna use this for future reference!"

"Gimme!" Anji got up on his feet and started to charge for his brother. Aboji turned around and started to run.

-------

"Ooh! Takoi!" they all cried, with the exception of Anji. They all laughed on the floor; Axl was pounding on it

"I am a man!" Chipp teased, "Ahahahaha! God, Mito, you were hilarious as a kid."

"..."

"Aw, c'mon Anji, lighten up." Baiken said

"That's funny coming from you." Axl said

"Want a deathwish?"

"No, that's not necessary." he briskly stated

"And besides, you and Chipp watched the video with me doing stupid things as a kid."

Anji and Chipp's eyes widened, "Y...You knew?"

"Oh, yeah."

"...Please don't kill us!" they shouted

"It was Chipp's idea!"

"What?"

"Relax...I set it out there on purpose..."

"Y...You did?"

"Yeah...Well, you two got to see me act like a baka, so it's only fair that I get to see you act like one."

the glasses-wearing man sighed, "Alright, Nee-chan."

"Good."

"Scene cut."

"Eh?"

-------

"I'm booored!" Anji whined

"Anji, shut up already!" Aboji ordered, "That's like the tenth time you said that!"

"But I can't help it! I'm boooooored!"

"Graah!" Aboji put the camera down and tackled his brother, "This'll give ya something to do!"

"Ah! Aboji! Cut it out!"

"Heheh. C'mon Anji, you said you were bored."

"But I didn't ask for you to tackle me and put me in a choke-hold."

"...Oh well!" After a few minutes, Aboji loosened his grip when he noticed that Anji wasn't going to get out of his grip anytime soon, "You're no fun, Anji."

"You always say that."

-------

"I'm boooooored!" The three chanted

"Shut up!" he shouted. Baiken then tackled the brown-haired man and put him on a choke-hold, "Gyah!"

"Heheh..."

"Air...Need...Air!..."

"Er, Baiken, I think you should let go."

"Why?"

"Um...He's kinda turning red and a bit blue."

"Huh?" she looked to see and found out he was right. She quickly let go of him and he fell down, gasping for air, "Oh geez! Gomen nasai!"

"Scene cut."

-------

"Kaa-san, Tou-san." Anji called

"What is it Anji?" his mother asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Aboji clearly had been bored to tape something this...typical

"Of course, Anji."

"Anou..." he played with his fingers for a bit, uncertain whether he should ask or not

"It's okay, Anji, don't be shy to ask."

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?..."

"...Where do babies come from?"

-------

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" The three chorused as the Englishman put the tape on pause

"Anji Mito, geisha boy and Zessen fighter extrodinaire, has actually been daring enough to ask '**the question**'?" Axl asked

"Yeah, well...Any normal child would ask it at one point in their lives."

"I didn't." Chipp and Axl said

"Who said you two were normal?"

"Hey!"

"Uh, hello?" Baiken said, "Can you guys play the thing already?"

"Oh yeah." Chipp snatched the remote and pressed 'play'

-------

"Um...Well Anji...You see, it goes like this..." his mother started. Anji was anticipating for an answer. His father decided to come in.

"You see, Anji, when a couple wants a child, they plant special sakura seed. Then, after nine months, the sakura plant blooms and in the middle, the parents find a baby."

"So babies come from special sakura plants?"

"Yep."

"Okay, Tou-san." he said, "Thanks."

-------

"Dude! Your dad actually told you that?" Chipp asked

"Yeah."

"Did'ja fall for it?" Axl questioned

"Yup."

"When did you find out the truth?" Baiken asked

"Watch the tape."

-------

"Hey Anji."

"Hai, Nii-san? What is it?"

"Y'know...Tou-san wasn't really telling you the right answer when you asked where babies come from."

"He wasn't?"

"Nope."

"Do **you** know where babies come from Aboji?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Can you tell me?"

"Of course, outoto!" Aboji put down the camera on a nearby table and pointed the lens towards Anji. He went beside his little brother and whispered something into his ear. The young geisha's eyes widened.

"You mean-?"

"Yep...That's the true answer to where babies come from."

Anji remained quiet. After a minute, he said,

"The wrongness..." and fainted

-------

"You fainted!" Chipp exclaimed

"Your brother is evil, telling you that so soon." Axl stated, "Did your parents find out?"

"They came in when they heard a thud."

"Oh."

"Scene cut." Baiken pointed out

-------

"Aboji, what's going on?" Anji shouted at him

"I don't know Anji, but we have to get outta here!"

"What about Kaa-san and Tou-san?"

"They'll be fine! C'mon!"

Anji and Aboji ran downstairs and opened the door. The sky was ominously tainted a scarlet red color and flames were almost everywhere.

"Anji, c'mon!" Aboji grabbed Anji's wrist (while holding the camera) and the two ran to the side of the house. There was a door there; the basement. Aboji quickly opened the door and the two scrambled inside.

"Be very quiet." Aboji said in a soft voice, "And try not to make any squeaking noises."

Anji can only nod. Aboji and Anji both walked over to one corner of the basement, where a wall of boxes were, and sat down behind them. Aboji directed the camera (unintentionally of course! Heck, he doesn't even know its recording!) at his younger brother and found him crying.

"Anji..."

"Nii-san, I'm scared... What if Kaa-san and Tou-san died?...What if **we** die?" Anji broke out into a soft sobbing fit

"Anji, calm down...We'll get through this together okay?"

"...Okay..." he agreed. A loud explosion can be heard as well as screams of the Japanese. Aboji put the camera down (and somehow it pointed to the two of them) and hugged his brother tightly.

"You won't die Anji." he said, "I won't let them hurt you, even if **I** die trying."

"Nii-san..."

"We'll get through this Anji. And hopefully we'll be reunited with Kaa-san and Tou-san as well."

"But Nii-san-..."

"No but's Anji. We're gonna get through this. We're not gonna die."

"...Okay, Nii-san." Anji slowly pulled away from his brother and sat.

A few moments after, two more screams could be heard. To Anji and Aboji, those screams were definitely familiar. Tears streaming down on his face, Anji took out the Zessen fans, "By these fans, I remember the sacrifice of Kaa-san and Tou-san."

He unfolded the fans and started to pray, as did Aboji. When their prayers were done, Anji folded the fans and clutched them tightly. It was only then that Anji looked at the camera and noticed the blinking red light.

"Nii-san...The camera is recording..."

Aboji looked at the camera and said, "If under any case Anji and I should die and someone finds this tape in the near future... You will now know the good times me and my brother had together. This event is another ordeal and we shall face it head on and together we shall be, always."

"...I almost had no idea what you just said, but well said." Just then, the basement door burst open and a few gears came crashing down. Aboji got out his katana (yes he has one), attacked one and killed it. Anji felt so helpless just sitting there and doing nothing. But by just sitting there, you know what happens.

"Ahh! Nii-san!" he shouted as a gear picked him up

"Anji!" he shouted, "Let him go kisama!"

That gave two gears time to grab the elder Mito. They started to slash away but they didn't break off any body parts.

"NII-SAN!" Anji shouted. Out of nowhere, Anji yelled, "ZETSU!"

The whitish dragon came and destroyed the gears (but not Aboji!). Aboji landed on the floor with a thud and Anji slashed the gear who had him with the fans. The younger Mito ran over to where his brother was.

"Nii-san-!"

-------

After that, the static of the T.V. took over. The four were silent. Very silent.

"Anji..." Baiken started, "What ever happened to Aboji?"

Anji sighed, "Well, he made it, but just barely. He's still alive in the place where they kept survivors."

"Did you ever think of going back there to get him?" Axl asked

"His health has been so poor after that." he stated, "He wouldn't make even a foot out of the building."

"...Sorry about the tape Mito." Chipp apologized

"Nah, it's okay...This tape brought back a lot of good memories...I'm glad you found it."

"Hey, next thing you know, we might find a tape on Chocolate Chipp here." Axl stated

"Don't jinx it, man!" the American ninja shouted, "I definitely do **not** want you guys to see me as a kid!"

"Why? You acted so stupid that it caused you to fall down a well?" Baiken asked

"Erm..."

"You did?" Baiken asked, her stifled laughter erupting into a hysterical fit, "Oh my god! I knew you were dumb but not that dumb!"

Anji watched the Chipp get angry at Baiken and bring up the incident where she ran into a wall on her birthday. Baiken immediately stopped and unsheathed her katana. The albino quickly started to run for his life with Baiken on his tail.

"Say Anji."

"Hm?"

"You want me to edit out the last part for you?"

"No thanks, Axl. That moment was a part of my life...My history. I prefer to keep it, even though it may be saddening."

"Okay, Mito. But any time you feel like deleting it, you know where to go."

"Thank you, Axl, I appreciate it."

"Gr! Get back here Zanuff!"

"Oh and the time you had to dance in front of your family; that was priceless!"

The redhead swordswoman finally tackled the silver-haired ninja and had him on the same choke-hold that she put Anji in earlier.

"Ack! Mercy! Mercy!"

"Heheheh..."

"Maa, maa, Nee-chan." Anji said, "No need to be violent."

"Tch, the guy deserves it."

Anji took out the tape and looked at it.

_So many memories..._

He looked at the three duelists. Baiken still had Chipp in her mercy. Axl laughed and watched Chipp turn blue

_Maybe I can build new ones..._

Owari

Sorry if this one was lame! Please review. Chipp is up next!


End file.
